A Dream Come True
by Payson-Maclay-Summers
Summary: What if you were transported to the universe of your favorite book or TV show? What if it's not as cool as it seems? What if...
1. Prologue

Today was my day off. I got up around 9 am, took a shower, put on some clean pajamas, and threw in one of my old Buffy DVD's. I had just sat down with my bowl of ramen when my phone rang. It was my best friend Kylie.

"Hey, Ky." I said

"Hey, Stormy. You will never guess what I just got from Jason!" She says cheerily.

"Judging by how happy you are this early, I would say an orgasm?" I said with a smirk.

"No. Well, yes, but that's not what I called to tell you about." She said giggling.

"Then what's up?"

"He got two tickets to a One Direction concert!" She squealed loudly.

_I think I just went deaf._

"That's interesting, considering he likes One Direction about as much as vampires like the sun."

"I know! I'm just as surprised as you are. But not for me the furrow brow. I also called to tell you that the concert is on Saturday so I won't be able to come over for our girl's night." She said sheepishly.

"First, your Buffy reference is noted and appreciated. Second, it's totally fine. I know how much you love One Dick." I said, chuckling at my own joke.

"Oh, ha-ha, very funny, Stormy! Look I've gotta go. Love you, bye!"

"Love you, too, Ky."

I put down the phone and started to eat my ramen, just as Buffy- Bot was talking to Willow on the screen.

"You're my best friend. You're recently gay" Said Buffy – Bot.

I chuckled at Willow's expression.

"God, I wish I could live in the Buffyverse." I sighed.

A sinister voice whispered right next to my ear.

"DONE!"


	2. So Much, So Fast

_**I'm sorry to all those who read my stories. I know It took a long time to update and I am very sorry. Please don't hate me. Or do, whatever makes you happy. Thank you so much for liking my story. This is the first Fanfiction I have written. Criticism is welcome.**_

* * *

_Fuck, I must've hit my head or something._

As I look up, I realize that I'm in an alleyway. It's pretty dark, save for the light post at the end of the alley. I don't really recognize where I am, or more importantly _how I got here_. It's pretty chilly. I look down and see that I am still wearing my pajamas.

"Need some help there, pretty girl?" I hear from behind me.

I turn to see a man, about 6'2 standing above me. His eyes are yellow and his face is vamped out, Buffy style. I instantly jump up and take a few steps back.

"Uh, no I'm fine thanks. Nice face by the way." I chuckle nervously.

"You look cold. Let me warm you up." He says, grabbing my arm roughly, pulling me towards him.

My self-preservation kicked in and I kneed him in the balls before taking off down the alley way. I heard his footsteps chasing me as I booked it down the street. I turn my head to look behind me, just in time to see him pick up speed. _Shit, this dude is fast!_ As I turn my head back around, I collide with a soft, yet firm body.

We both fell to the ground with a thud. I look up and see the crazy vamped out dude nearing closer. I hop up and grab the girl I collided with. She looks at me and I realize that I am looking into the face of none other than a young Michelle Trachtenberg.

"Holy shit!"

Before I have anytime to fangirl, I feel a large hand grab my hair and pull me backwards.

"Hey! Let go of her!" Michelle yells, pulling out a cross and pressing it into his face. He screams and grabs his smoking face as she grabs my hand and we take off running. Stopping in the park, she pulls me behind a bush. Peeking through, we see him run through the park into the other side of the street.

I turn to look at her as she stands up.

"Alright, I think we're safe." She says running a hand through her hair. She turns to see me staring at her with my mouth slightly open.

"Are you okay? You look like you're about to pass out." She says placing her hand on my arm. She looks down and realizes that I'm in my pajamas.

Before I can get my wits together and stop staring like an idiot, I hear a very familiar voice.

"Dawn! What the hell are doing out at this time of night?! And why are you standing in a bush?"

I see her eyes widen as she looks behind me. I turn around and come face to face with Sarah Michelle Gellar.

_What. The. Fuck._


	3. The Three

**Hello gorgeous people! Few things I would like to say: First, Thank you so much again for the reviews and likes from my last chapter. Special thanks to James888 and Ziya Hitsugaya! Y'all are awesome! Second, I will be switching between POV's. Don't worry though, I will label so you know who I'm talking about. And lastly, I realize that the chapters are short, but they will be getting longer as I get into the thick of it. IF y'all lovlies want to chat or have any questions, feel free to PM me. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Okay, so explain this one more time." Dawn said.

She, Buffy, and Stormy were sitting in the kitchen of the Summers' residence.

"Alright. My name is Alexandria Reed. My friends call me Storm or Stormy. I'm from an alternate universe where your lives are shown in a TV series called Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Vampires, demons, and werewolves do not exist. Neither do Slayers or the Watcher's Council or anything like that. I was watching an episode and when I woke up, I was here in the Buffyverse."

Buffy looked at the taller girl suspiciously. "How do we know you're not some new Big Bad, trying to gain our trust?"

Stormy smirked. "Use your Spidey Senses." Dawn snorted a laugh.

Buffy narrowed her eyes and studied the young girl. She looked about 16. Navy blue eyes, caramel skin, and black hair with streaks of red and blue. If Buffy had to guess, she would say the teen was about 5'7 with a body type more like Tara's than her own. She was wearing black sleep shorts and a black long-sleeved shirt with Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy on it. The amused smile on her face showed the beginnings of dimples. As far as Buffy could tell, she seemed like a regular teenager.

_Little did she know…_

* * *

Three hooded figures stood in a large chamber filled with old artwork, manuscripts, weapons, armor, and the like. The figures huddled around a large transparent rectangle, showing the images currently transpiring in the Summers household.

"Everything seems to be going according to plan. The second phase needs to be initiated soon. We need to stay on track." The first hooded figure spoke.

"What about the… others?" The second figure inquired.

"We don't worry about the others, Perithius."

"But Oxus they will-"

"They will do nothing! If they try anything, we will kill them all!" Oxus shouted.

"Oxus, calm yourself! We only need to focus on the four we were assigned." The third figure, Calliope, explained. "The Goddess, The Key, The Slayer, and The Vessel are our only concern. We will _not _burden ourselves with their acquaintances. Getting hot-headed will only lead to recklessness yet again!"

"Um, hey, how about we confer later? When everyone has calmed down." Perithius suggested.

"Whatever!" huffed Oxus as he stormed out of the chamber, no doubt to drink his way through the night.

Calliope looked into the image of Alexandria with a small smile on her face.

_This should be interesting._


	4. How It Begins

**I am so completely sorry for the long wait. I have been caught up on schoolwork. It also took me a while to write this because I was experiencing a bit of writer's block. Again thank you so much for being patient. And guys, if you have any suggestions or Ideas of things you want to see happen in this story, Don't be afraid to message me and tell me, or leave a review and tell me. *dimpled smiley face* Also, I will be adding things to the original storyline for reasons. I don't own BtVs, AtS, they belong to Joss Whedon. I only own MY characters. And my computer. And a Twinkie...for now...**

* * *

**The Goddess**

"Momma! Look, I did it!" A young girl says. The girl looks about 12 years old. She has golden blonde hair and a smile on her face that could light up the entire block. Her blue eyes shone with happiness, her power lying just below the surface. Her soul pure and innocent, yet her aura tarnished by the hatred of others. In front of her, floating exactly 5 inches away from her face, is a number 2 pencil.

"Oh, baby girl, that's wonderful! Your power is developing very quickly!" A melodic voice stated with pride and a hint of worry.

Unfortunately for her, her daughter heard the worry in her voice. The young girl's smile diminished and she furrowed her brow. "Is that bad? Was Donny right? Is it because I'm evil?" The pre-teen's eyes started welling at the possibility that she could _actually _be a_ demon. _The pencil that was peaceful is now spinning out of control.

"No! Tara, calm down, look at me." Jessica Maclay said gently, holding her daughter's face in her hands.

"You are not evil and you are not a demon. You are one of the most pure souls to grace the Goddess' green earth. Your brother and your father don't understand where our power comes from. That leads to fear, and your father doesn't like to be afraid. That is the reason why he does what he does. He is the evil one, not you or me or Nana. Don't let what him and your brother say get to you, baby doll. Understand?" She says as she wipes the tears from Tara's face.

"Good! Now let's try this again, this time without the helicopter pencil, hmm?" Jessica says with a slight chuckle.

* * *

**The Slayer**

A young Buffy Summers walks out of Hemery High in Los Angeles, with three other popular girls.

"See you later Buffy!" Said one of the three girls as they walked away.

"Later! Call me!" Buffy shouted after them.

As Buffy sat down on the steps in front the school waiting for her mother to pick her up, an elderly man dresses in tweed approached her.

"Buffy Summers?" The man asked.

"Yeah, who are you?"

"Never mind that. I'm here to inform you of your destiny. You have been chosen to fight them." The man said looking around nervously.

"My destiny? Chosen? What? Fight who?" Buffy asked, the look of annoyance and confusion clear on her face.

"The vampires, and the forces of darkness." The man said impatiently. "Look, just meet me at the cemetery 20 minutes from your house, and everything will be explained."

Just as Buffy was about to ask how he knew that there was a cemetery close to her house, she heard a car honk and her name being called. She turned around to see her mother in the car waiting for her. She turned back around, and the man was gone. Shrugging her shoulders, she grabbed her bag and hopped in her mother's car.

"Buffy, who was that man you were talking to?" Joyce asked.

Deciding not to tell her mom about the crazy ass dude, she lied. Something she would be doing a lot more in the future after this night.

"Just a teacher, telling me about the after school, uh, tutor sessions. No big deal really." Buffy smiles at her mother. Joyce nodded her head and started driving. As she turned the corner, Buffy caught a glimpse of a long leather coat and dark brooding eyes.

* * *

**The Key**

Dawn and Spike sat on the floor of the Magic Box surrounded by Watchers diaries.

"They had to make sure the slayer would protect it with her life, so they sent the Key to here in the form of a sister. I reckon that would be you, Nibblet."

Emotions raced through Dawn like a tidal wave. Realization, Anger, Sadness, Disbelief. The forefront at the moment was anger. She was created. Not normally either. She wasn't real! She was an instrument of destruction and death. Just below the anger, she felt a pressure. Like a balloon about to pop. Unbeknownst to Spike, or herself for that matter, her greyish-blue eyes flashed a brilliant green for a spilt second and electricity crackled between her fingertips momentarily. Spike took the hint that Dawn was upset and started putting the diaries away. As she got home, she crept downstairs and overheard Buffy talking to Willow and Tara. She ignored them and walked into the kitchen. _If I'm not real, then this won't hurt._ Dawn picked up the large kitchen knife sitting on the counter and sliced a thin line horizontally on her forearm.

_Nothing._

She touched her arm. She felt the wet stickiness of the blood, yet felt no pain. Her body moved in autopilot into the living room. She faintly heard Tara gasp and her mom - no, Buffy's mom- rush towards her and ask if she was alright. Dawn kept her eyes on Buffy.

"This is blood, right? I'm real. I'm not just some Key. It doesn't hurt. Why doesn't is hurt. Am I real? Am I anything?" Dawn asked through clenched teeth, on the verge of tears.

* * *

**The Split Vessel**

Trees. That was all she saw. At one point, there was a stream and probably a cave or two. But, mostly, there were trees. Walking through the forest, she looked for a way out. Seeing nothing but a more trees, Alexandria sat down on a rock and sighed. Not even remembering how she got here, she stared at the rapidly darkening sky. _This place seems so familiar. Why?_

Before she could ponder on that thought any longer, she heard a deep growl behind her. She slowly turned around expecting to see a wolf or a bear. Instead, she came face to face with… herself. Only it wasn't herself. It was her with a few major differences. She had fangs protruding from her mouth. More similar to a wolf's than a vampire. The most noticeable was the dog-like tail on her backside and husky ears instead of human ones. A feral smile was on the half-breed's face. Before Alexandria had time to think, her animalistic clone tackled her to the ground. She looked into her counterparts eyes and saw nothing but anger and pain. It reminded her of a brewing Storm. The sight almost made cry. Storm raised a clawed hand and slashed at Alexandria's neck. Alexandria tried to scream, but the sound came out as a gurgled cry. She felt someone shaking her over and over, only worsening the pain.

"Alex, wake up. Come on. Alexandria!"

Alexandria shot up, only to have her forehead connect with another's. As she came to her senses, she recognized the face of her older brother, Liono, holding his forehead and staring down at her.

"What happened?"

"You started screaming, then head-butted me, that's what happened!" Liono said, pissed. "Get dressed, the orphanage is switching people to different homes again."

As the door shut, Alexandria looked around at the bland walls of the orphanage.

_Another day in paradise_.


	5. Filler Nighttime Thoughts

**Hey guys! I know it has been forever since I last updated and I wanted to apologize. I don't really have an excuse other than homework and chores but I am really sorry. **

**1) This chapter is kind of a filler chapter until I finish the next one which WILL be long. I also want to thank those of you who have stuck with me through this whole story. **

**2) Last chapter might have been a bit confusing. It was about the day they're destiny was put in a certain direction. **

**3) Alexandria and Storm are a SPLIT PERSONALITY. She's like Angel/Angelus only she has a soul and no intent to lose it. Oh, and she isn't a vampire. **

**Again, Thanks to all of you who have been reading this,I love you, and If you're new here.. Hi, Welcome to the Hellmouth! :)**

**A review would be nice and feel free to Private Message (PM) me with any questions!**

**Big Hugs and Sloppy Kisses - Payson**

* * *

Storm/Alexandria

As I lay on the couch in the Summers' house, I think back to everything that has happened in the last 24 hours. I started the day normally, watching Buffy and just relaxing. Next thing I know I'm in an alley getting attacked by a vampire, getting saved by Michelle Trachtenberg, getting scolded and interrogated by Sarah Michelle Gellar, and just generally feeling overwhelmed.

I sigh and try to get comfortable on the couch. I know I should be sleeping but I can't help but think about what's gonna happen now that I'm in the Buffyverse. Could I help stop Glory, can I keep Buffy and Tara from dying, or Willow from going dark and almost ending the world?

_**You're getting ahead of yourself, Lex. We need to focus on one thing at a time.**_

_Yeah, I know…_

* * *

Dawn

_I wonder how everybody else is gonna react, knowing that every fucked up thing that has happened to us was for the sake of entertainment. Guess we'll find out tomorrow._

I felt myself drift as I thought about Mom, Buffy, Alexandria, and everything that has happened in the last couple of months.

* * *

Buffy

I lay in bed staring at my ceiling, I feel a sense of unease.

_Something is off about her. There's just something she isn't telling us and I need to find out what. This just isn't right, her showing up while Glory is here. How did she even get here? I'll have to talk to Giles about all of this._

I can't fall asleep so I just let my mind wander. Feeling tears come to my eyes at the thought of my mother, I brush them away and turn on my side, willing myself to go to sleep.

_Tomorrow is a new day._

* * *

Tara

I let my eyes travel from the red hair splayed across a part of my arm, to the content look on my lover's face. As my eyes flicker down to an abundance of alabaster skin, a slight smirk forms on my face in remembrance of the events that had transpired earlier that night.

Feeling the redhead's breathing pick up, I see Willow's forehead crease slightly, obviously feeling a presence of stress in her dreams. I lean down and lightly kiss the crease on her forehead and it smoothes out instantly. Happy and content at the moment, I feel my eyes get heavier.

* * *

Perithius, Calliope, and Oxus

_Time to begin…_


End file.
